disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty
'Beauty '(or 'Dreamy '''in Whisker Haven) is a peaceful young kitten that belongs to Aurora. Who scooped her right up after finding her taking a cat nap in a flower patch one warm, sunny spring day. Bio Appearance Beauty is a pale pink kitten with purple eyes and pink nose. She has a puff of three curly bangs and a very puffy tail that separates near the top into multiple curls. She wears a gold crown with a pink gem in the center, along with a sparkling pink ribbon on her tail. On her neck is a pale blue collar with a pink gem and crown. Personality ''Having not left Aurora's side since they met, Beauty is a very sleepy kitty that can often be found cuddled up next to her. She adores rests, naps, and just taking it easy. Is it any surprise this charming kitten sparkles like a star? She also likes caviar and birthday parties -- especially when there is cake involved! Quotes *''"Would you help me get ready for the birthday party?"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) *''"Aurora will be delighted to see her favorite pet."'' *''"Please,'' wake me when' its 'time for a'' ''treat." *''"'Princess Aurora'' loves pink almost as much as I do." (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "A little brushing would perk me right up." * "Oh, my. That feels nice." * "Thank you for the lovely brush." * "That tickles!" (Getting Fed) * "All this primping has made me hungry. May I have a snack?" * (Eating a pink fish) "Meow." * (Eating a blue fish) "Purr!" * (Eating a yellow fish) "Delicious." * (Eating a silver fish) "Purr!" (Getting Dressed) * "Now I look purr-fectly pretty." * "Now I'll be the prettiest kitty at the party." * "Now my fur is really shimmery." * "I look princess purr-fect." * "Kittens simply must wear crowns." Merchandise *Beauty and Bliss playset - Comes with a translucent pink and gold dish, a translucent pink heart shaped bottle, a magenta brush, a light pink eye mask, Beauty, a picture of her with Aurora, and her glittery pink and gold themed cat bed. Her tail is purple and can be brushed. *Furry Tail Friends Beauty - Comes with a furry magenta tail and a matching colored brush. *Pamper Me Pretty *Build-A-Bear *Pillow Pets * Glitzy Glitter Friends * AirWalker® Balloon Buddy * Fashion Tails * Plush Handbag * Plush Toy * Bright Eyes * Wristwatch * Whisker Haven Tales Playset - Pool Party Trivia *Beauty's name comes from two things: the title Sleeping Beauty, and also the phrase Beauty Sleep. *Beauty resembles the Pokemon, Vulpix. *In A Sleepy Kitty For Aurora, Beauty is revealed to have twin brothers, a lilac cat named Beasty, and a red cat named Bouncy. *She has a special pearl necklace. Gallery BeautyAPP.png BeautyAurora.png BeautyBliss.png|Toy Set BeautyFurryTaleFriends.png BeautyRolePlayToy.png|Pamper Me Pretty BeautySleepy.png BeautyBeta2.png BeautyBeta.png 0e1a30b93a79ed57796125f49fd616de790fc64e.png Beauty01.png AuroraPet.jpg|Beauty's Story part 2 books.jpg|Beauty's Chapter Book b072341da5c2377439422afdd1afeafd.jpg Beauty Build-A-Bear .png|Build-A-Bear Beauty 9781484711767_02_480x480-75.jpg Beauty 1.png|Beauty's Story Beauty 2.png|Beauty from Palace Pets App Beauty 3.png|In Her New Outfit 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Beauty.png Pillow Pets 11 Palace Pet - Beauty.jpg|Pillow Pets Beauty aurora_beauty.png aurora_beautysq.png beauty2.png|Beauty's Book Version beautycastlekitten.png beautyflwrsq.png beautylacecircle.png beautypillow.png SCH-456689-2.jpg 9206c30437c9f6d2a23c269fe29b1d3c1e7ffb40.jpg 61dsFTR7ZJL._SL1000_.jpg|Glitzy Glitter Friends: Beauty 51+SOKoSPoL.jpg|AirWalker® Balloon Buddy: Beauty 81PO46x9BEL._SL1500_.jpg|Fashion Tails: Beauty character_palacepets_dreamy_965c00f0.jpeg|Beauty in Whisker Haven 11898695_808031252647852_6267946193816862627_n.png Beauty_Aurora's_Sleepy_Kitten_illustration_1.jpg 5661-disney-palace-pets-beauty-aurara.jpg 302958190_zm_1.jpg f3323fe337b56a1dbff0fe98fb42d082.jpg|Beauty's Portrait With Aurora palace_pets_beauty.gif palace_pets_beauty2.gif beauty.gif|Clipart of Beauty maxresdefault-10.jpg tumblr_nrqeer0c6c1tte2igo1_540.jpg tumblr_myfv944VcI1qkhhhso5_250.jpg hqdefault-8.jpg Beauty's look.png|In her new outfit 2 Beauty's Portrait With Aurora 2.png|Beauty's Portrait With Aurora 2 Beauty's Portrait With Aurora 3.png|Beauty's Portrait With Aurora 3 Beauty's Story part 3.png|Beauty's Story part 3 maxresdefault1.jpg Beauty's new look.png|In her new outfit 3 Untit.png|In her original outfit open-uri20150608-749-s2yw23_46942dc7.jpeg pTRU1-21448685enh-z6.jpg|Plush Handbag Beauty chapter.png Dreamy.png 10931021_937348706382772_3071492748272402865_n.jpg 12140763_914246608692982_3564595027752465445_n.jpg 12241565_850041755113468_6645876949953733233_n.jpg 12366478_862431910541119_2745880870936259785_n.jpg 12745990_892110167573293_6710738122380042485_n.png 13407246_968056046645371_3423935236122595649_n.png Bright Eyes.jpg|Bright Eyes Dreamy 31dKw8KkIYL.jpg|Plush Beauty 41J-g71alvL.jpg|Plush Beauty 2 41zoplycBwL.jpg|Plush Beauty 3 71Puehzs3cL._SL1300_.jpg|Plush Beauty 4 51143106.jpg|Beauty Wristwatch 49109132_Alt04.jpg 7e4aa080d59edb4e44b7dd5a85cb6f83.jpg 9f9ce3d8a885eaa955ea1a9280a92e04.jpg 5637b7b9cf42127902a5da5c59bcbcb5.jpg Category:Cats Category:Pink Category:Females Category:Aurora Category:Pets Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Name Changes Category:Magenta Category:Gold Category:Lilac Category:Grey Category:Red Category:Sleeping Beauty